


"It's Alright"

by Music_And_Gay (Spoooder_man)



Series: My Old Fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Feelings, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homophobic side character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Modern AU, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery, Telling the truth, collage AU, connecting with your kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoooder_man/pseuds/Music_And_Gay
Summary: Philip Is Tired.(Another Old Work I'm posting. Not Beta read, or good. That's your warning.)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Charles Lee (Past), Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, George Eacker/Philip Hamilton
Series: My Old Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098683
Kudos: 8





	"It's Alright"

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again-
> 
> Warning!!  
> Rape and mentions of past rape  
> Abusive Relationship  
> Scene with Homophobia
> 
> (Also just to clear it up, Alex- is Pop, and John- is Dad

**Philip POV**

I sat on the couch in my long sleeves. Last night George got mad at me after I was hanging out with my friend Theodosia. He didn't take it well and now I'm left with a bunch of bruises. It's fine though! I shouldn't have gone out with her in the first place. Even if it was just for coffee... And that I had a project we had to work on... And that I'm gay... I'm alright. I will just deal with the consequences. It has only gone as far as bruising, and that is as far as he will go. I turned on the t.v. Let me just distract my mind for a bit. The door flew open. And there is George.

"Hey, baby." He started as he made his way over to me.

"Hey, George," I say hesitantly. If he is still mad from last night, he will want me to call him sir. He sat down next to me.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about last night. I was drunk and you didn't deserve that. But you need to be careful. I don't want to have to do that, but I will if I have to." His eyebrows furrowed. I nodded.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault that happened." He hugged me.

"I forgive you." Why does this feel, wrong? Why do I feel like I shouldn't apologize? I obviously should, but why don't I want to? George reached his and up my shirt. My eyes widened. I'm not ready to have my first time.

"G-George, No, I don't want to."

"Why not!" He yelled making me wince.

"I'm just not ready yet,"

He growled. "Why? Do you not want to do it with me?!?!"

I looked at him. "No! No! No! I just want to wait a little bit!"

"You rather do it with that Theodosia bitch! Is that it?!?!"

"NO! THAT'S NOT IT!!"

I made the mistake of yelling. George stood up and grabbed my arm.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YELLING AT WHORE!!" He slapped me across the face. I yelped and closed my eyes. I waited for the second hit, but it never came. I looked at him and he had this, weird emotion in his eyes. I don't know what it is though. **(Lust.)** He pulled me up and started walking.

"W-where are we going?" He brought me over to my bedroom. "G-George, I don't want to do this!" He pushed me down on the bed.

"Well, you don't have a choice do you?" I gasped. He started to take off my shirt.

"G-George s-stop!" He punched me in the stomach. I grunt.

"Listen, you little shit!" I whimper. "You will take it, and you will like it!" He screams at me. I just cried. He gave me a look of disgust, then got off of me. "Stay. If you don't, I will make this a living hell." He leaves the room. I push my back on the headboard. H-he's gonna force me to do this. I don't want to! He comes back with rope and a weird red ball attached to a leather strap. I'm confused by it. He makes his way over to me and gets on top of me. He pulls at my shirt and gets it off. I try to sniffle back the tears, but I end up failing.

He uses a piece of rope to tie one of my arms to the headboard. He does the same to my other arm.

"P-please... Please don't do t-this..." He reached down and kissed me. He pulled away and grabbed the ball thingamajig.

"Open." He put it in front of my mouth. I shook my head, as I shook with sobs. He grabbed my... 'crotch' region, and I gasped. He forced the ball into my mouth. I groaned. He secures it behind my head. I thrash my head around. In hopeless efforts to get the ball out. He slowly moves his hand down my body until he reaches my pants. He starts to pull my pants down, as I cry. He finally gets my pants off and pulls off my underwear. He gets up and quickly takes off his clothes. He got back in bed and presses his dick at my entrance. He tried to steady me from my trembling. Then he thrusts forward. I scream, but it was muffled. He moves at a fast pace. I never thought my first time would be so painful. And without consent. He leans down and starts attacking my neck. Biting and sucking at every inch of it. He continues giving me pain. In more than one way. Then, like god answering my prayers, the door opens.

**Alexander POV**

"You ready babe?" I asked my wonderful husband John.

"Of course baby girl!" I giggled. We walked outside of our house and got into the car. He got into the front seat while I sat in the passenger. I buckled up my seat belt and then I got an idea.

"Let's go get our baby boy, a gift!" John smiled.

"That is a wonderful idea, Lexi!" He smiled at me, making me smile. He started the car, and we drove to the mall.  
I placed a pack of paper into the basket.

"And why are we getting our son paper?"

"Because he is a next level poet slash rapper, and he needs to have the essentials for writing!"

"You know we got him a computer for a reason right?"

"Writing on an actual piece of paper is better."

"Is it?"

"Yes and you can not change my mind!" He chuckled.

"Alright." We put everything we got him, a pack of paper, a book of poems, a new pack of pens, and a journal for every random thought or lyric that comes to mind, on the counter.

"Are you guys, dating?" The cashier asked us.

"Actually, we're married," John replied. The lady behind us scoffed.

"It's unnatural for two men to get married. And it revolting." I turned toward her.

"Here we go..." John sighed under his breath.

"And why is that?" I retorted.

"It is against god's will! God said a man shall not sleep in bed with another man!"

"I hope you know, that that means a man shall not sleep with a boy. You know. Pedophilia."

"That is not what he meant-"

"OKAY! We are going now! Let's just check out and go to our son. 'Kay Alex?" I growled at the woman and nodded.

"Oh god, you are dragging a boy into this? You should have let him be with a better family! One without sin!"

"Okay, now you've done it, bitch!"

You'd think I said that. But nope! That was John. He started going off on this woman. I wanted to cheer him on, but we have to go. I quickly pay and drag John out of there. John sighs and gets into the car.

"Hey, Alex?" John asks.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" I smiled.

"Never better."

I should probably clarify. When John gets upset, he asks if I'm alright. He used to do this rarely but after the 'incident', he has done it more often. When we were in college I was in a relationship with Charles Lee. He was a dick and an abusive boyfriend. I didn't know how to get out of it. Then one day, Lee decided to, 'take it all the way'. After, I told John, and he got me out of there. Lee is now in prison. We never told our friends. We just told them that I broke up with him. Which isn't technically a lie, I did leave him, just not the way they think. And as for our son, he has no idea who Charles Lee is. He just knows that when he was young, Lee went to prison for a reason unknown. At least that is what he saw on t.v. John always made sure every day that I was okay. And I thank him for that. John started the car, and off we went. We got on the road, we got stuck in traffic. John groaned.

"God damn it. Every time we have something to do, traffic stops us." John complained. I smirked.

"Yeah like when you promised to suck my di-"

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

"Oh, so now you want me to suck yours?~" He turned dark red.

"S-shut up!" I looked down.

"You might wanna fix that." I pointed to his pants. He looked down and groaned again.

"Thanks a lot, Alex. Now Pip is gonna think I'm in love with his roommate."

"Or that you are into his English major. Oh, yeah! I before e except after c!~" He punched my arm.

"No, that's you ya idiot."

"Oh, how could I forget!"

We laughed. We FINALLY make it to King's College and park the car.

We make it to the front desk. "Hello! Could you tell us which dorm Philip Hamilton-Laurens is in?" The lady looks up at us. Clearly annoyed that we are bothering her.

"I can't tell you that unless you are related to the student."

"We are his parents," John responds.

"Yeah. I don't believe you. Have a good day." And she shooed us away." We walk out of the building.

"Rude," I comment.

"Should we ask around?"

"Yeah." We went around asking anybody and everybody we could find if they know Philip. Some didn't, And some did but didn't know his dorm number. Then we got to this one girl with curly hair.

"Excuse me, do you know Philip Hamilton-Laurens?" I ask for the millionth time.

"Oh, yeah, I do!" She smiles.

"Great!" I exclaim.

"Careful Alex. We've been fooled like this before."

I nod. "Do you know what his dorm number is?" She nods

"It's 1782." We smiled back at her.

"Thank you so much! And could we get your name?"

"Of course! Theodosia Jr. Burr." I froze.

"I-is your dad Aaron Burr?"

"Yes, he is! Do you know him?" I sighed

"He's a pain in the as at work." She tilted her head to the side.

"You wouldn't happen to be Alexander Hamilton, right?"

"I am."

"He says you're a pain in the ass as well."  
I chuckled. "At least it's mutual." John stepped up.

"Alright, we gotta go. And thank you for your help!"

"No problem!" And with that, we made our way to dorm 1782.

"That took way too long." We checked multiple floors to find this one dorm. God, I wish I didn't have short legs.

"Alright, shortie, let's go in." I pouted.

"Don't make fun of my height!"

"Whatever." He turned the nob, and for some reason, it was unlocked.

"That's... weird."

"Yeah..." We walk inside the dorm and hear some noises coming from the bedroom.

"Should we have come later?" John asks nobody. We walk over to the bedroom and open the door. We see a man, on our son. Our son is tied down to the bed, crying with bruises all over his body. I am immediately brought back to my days with Lee. I'm pushing Lee off of me while he is forcing me down. He pulls down my pants and...

**No.**

Not know.

Save your son.

I run over and pull the kid off of Pip. John takes care of him while I try to help Philip. I start to untie his arms while asking him a million questions.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Why didn't you tell us? I'm so sorry. Why?" I finally get it off. He grabs the blanket and covers himself. I reached up and took off the ball gag. He rubbed his jaw. Then he looked over and saw what John was doing to the rapist, (Beating him up) He got up and pulled him back.

"D-dad please..."

John looked at him, anger in his eyes at first, but after seeing Philip he softened, and let go of the, now unconscious, kid. John walked outside and called the police. We just stayed in silence until he came back.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"H-he's my boyfriend... George Eacker." I exhale quickly. He is in a bad relationship. A-and it's all because I never told him what one was. Just because I didn't want to tell him about my past.

"How dare he do this to you!" John exclaims.

"It's alright! It's my fault anyway." We look at Philip. Did... did he just say what I think he just said.

"No. No, it's not your fault Philip! It never is!"

"It is! I said I didn't want to have sex if I had just gone with it It would have been better." He flashes a sad smile. I walk up to him and hug him. God, why do I have to be such a failure as a parent? I walk us over to the bed and sit us down.

"Philip. I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a while ago." John sat down next to me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm ready." I took a deep breath. "When I was in college, I was in an unhealthy relationship. With a man named Charles Lee." Philip's eyes widened.

"Wait. Didn't he go to jail when I was like, ten?" I held his hand.

"And this is why." He backed down. "He would hit me, insult me, and stop me from hanging out with my friends. I knew I should get out, but I couldn't. I felt trapped. And that with Charles it gave me a purpose." Pip looked up at me. As if he agrees with what I'm saying.

"So, at first I faked the blame for the hits and the way I was treated. But soon I started to believe it because no one was there to tell me I was wrong. Only Lee, who told me over and over again, that I was worthless. And that without him, I was nothing." I wiped away my tears, and John held my hand.

"One day. He was sweet. I thought it was over, and maybe I fixed him, but no. That wasn't the case. He said he wanted sex. That he finally wanted the one thing a boyfriend and boyfriend can do. I told him that I wasn't ready for it. But he wouldn't take no. He dragged me to the room and... raped me."

John hugged me. I inhaled his scent. It relaxed me. I pulled away.

"I told John afterward. I did have a crush on him back then, but I couldn't act on it because of Lee. He helped me get through it all and helped Lee go to jail. But, it did take a while. All because I didn't tell anyone what he had been doing to me. They thought I was lying. This is why you need to tell someone right away. And I'm sorry you had to go through that. I should have told you what a toxic relationship is before. I was just scared."

This time, Philip hugged me. "It's okay dad." He pulled away, I could see the tears in his eyes. "It's fine!"

"No, it's not. That is what I used to say! It's fine, or I'm fine when I'm not. Soon lying to my teachers became an easy obstacle. You need to understand that it's okay to be not okay Pip." Something clicked in his eyes.

**Philip POV**

It's okay to not be okay. That's it. That is what I was looking for. The one thing that I needed to hear. I broke down crying. My pop held me. The door opened and the police came flooding in. They saw me like this and told me I had to go to the hospital. I nodded, now knowing the information I know now. You need to accept and ask for help. We left the dorm after I got dressed. People were staring at us because of the police and the fact that they were sort of escorting us out of there. We got to the ambulance that they had outside. People were surrounding it trying to get answers for why it was there. The police told them to make room for us. I felt embarrassed, but I knew this needed to happen. We got in, and they started driving to the hospital. While we were going I grabbed my dad's hand.

"I'm sorry..." He looks at me with an emotion lurking in his eyes. **(Love)**

"It's not your fault. And it never will be." I smile but a real smile this time. Not the fake ones I've been giving out. I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I love you guys," I said as tears spilled from my eyes. They both grabbed my hand.

"We love you too." They said simultaneously.

**~One year later~**

"CRAP!" I was running in the dorm building. My fathers had just texted me that they were here and I was stuck in a class the whole time. They must have just been sitting outside of my dorm door for about an hour. I finally make it to my dorm hallway and my Pop is holding back my dad, most likely to stop him from kicking the door down.

"Sorry guys!" I ran over fumbling to get my key out. They look at me and sigh.

"You're lucky you got here in time. Doofus here thought you were ignoring us and- well. You know your father."

Dad pouted. "What took you so long?" He mumbled.

I chuckled and started opening the door. "I was in a class, and I was talking to someone." I got it open and stepped inside.

Pop wrapped his arm around my neck. "Talking to someone eh~" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Talking to someone eh?" Dad asked through gritted teeth.

I groaned. "You're both wrong. We're just friends."

"Sure..." Pop took his arm off.

"She's a girl. And I'm gay."

"Ahh..." They both said at once. I sat on one of the couches and gestured for them to sit on the other. They did.

"So whatcha doing in class?" Dad asked me.

"Well, I'm working on this poem, that's due in 4 months? I'm almost done with the fifth page." Pop punched dad's arm.

"Did ya hear that?" He smirked.

"I did, and I think you corrupted our son." He laughed. We talked for a little bit. About my classes and life back in the city. Even though it's not that far away, I feel like a million miles away from home.

All of a sudden we hear a loud bang. It's clearly something outside but I tense. I remember all those days with George. From bruise, to cut, to threat, to rap-

"Are you okay Pip?" I am snapped out of my thoughts by my parents.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine." They furrowed their eyebrows.

"Really. I'm okay, just spooked." I sighed again.

"It's been hard. Not a day goes by without me fearing something. Sometimes it has nothing to do with George. But, I'm glad he's gone. He caused me nothing but pain. I hated him, but I couldn't get away from him. He kept dragging me back and making me feel like it was always my fault. But he's gone. And I can't dwell on the past."

I looked up at them. "Oh! Sorry for rambling!"

Pop smiled. "We all need to rant every once and a while."

"Yeah, except you do it every day." Dad teased.

"Okay, but Jefferson is an asshole and causes me to have to rant!"

I laughed. And they laughed with me. I looked at them. I love them so much, and I don't want to hurt them with my pain and suffering. So, I smiled.

**"It's alight."**


End file.
